Bonding Night
by Sawyer521
Summary: After Discovering a pond on a hot spring afternoon. Jack decides to share it with his two Pokemon that he is carrying. He doesn't know that they secretly have a crush on him. Rated M for future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Bonding Night

By Sawyer521

Credits to:

Nintendo, For making Pokémon .

"Damn, it's hot." I moaned as I walked through the forest. It was a hot spring afternoon. I could hear the calls of wild Pokémon throughout the forest, but I didn't care about them. The only thing I cared about at that time was to find a lake or a pond to relax by. I wiped my forehead, my hand covered with sweat and panted hard. I noticed something shining in the distant.

I gasped as I ran towards it. "Please let it be a pond." I said to myself. I broke through the bushes and my jaw dropped with the sight. A beautiful pond with a little waterfall gently lapping into the pond below. "It's wonderful" I said out loud. I dropped my bag and crouched near the water edge and dipped my hand it. The water was perfect. I got back up and took off my shirt. Good thing I was wearing board shorts that day. I took off my runners and socks and I dipped my hands into my pockets to flush out any items I have when I felt two Poke balls inside.

I pulled them out and stared at them. "I should let them out." I said to myself. "This would be better with company." I enlarged them and held them out in front of me. "Go Dewott and Lilligant." The Poke balls snapped open and in front of me appeared my two best Pokémon. They were both female, but I didn't mind. They are my best friends and were my first two Pokémon I ever had. I had Dewott ever since she was an Oshawott. She was actually my starter Pokémon. Lilligant was the first Pokémon I ever caught.

It was a tough battle when my Dewott was an Oshawott, but she pulled through and we caught her. It didn't take us long to become friends with her. They both looked around in amazement at the sight. "No point in staring at it." I said to them. They turned around and stared at me. I never had my shirt off in front of Pokémon. So this was the first time they saw me bare-chested. I smirked at them as I took a run up from the shore and dived into the pond. The water was refreshing and it instantly revived my whole body.

The cooling freshness of the water was like a breath of fresh air. I broke the surface of the water and shook my head. They were both still standing there. "Well, come on in!" I shouted at them. "The water is good!" Dewott turned to Lilligant. "Dee" she said to Lilligant. She nodded as Dewott dived into the water. She popped up next to me as Lilligant was waist deep in the water. Without proper legs, Lilligant couldn't swim. I swam to her with Dewott in tow

. "Good isn't it" I asked them. "Dee" Dewott said as she dived underwater. "Lilli" said Lilligant. We must of have stayed in the water for hours because when we looked up at one point, we could already see stars. "I think it's time to set up camp." I said to them. They nodded as we got out of the water.

Dewott shook herself dry as Lilligant absorbed the water. I couldn't do either of that so I did what humans usually do. I collected some sticks and rummaged around in my bag for some matches. Within a few minutes I have successfully created a fire as we all crowded around it for warmth. With the fire crackling and sparkling, I took a deep breath and rested my muscles.

This was the life, hanging out in the wilderness with my two best Pokémon. It soon got a bit chilly. I packed some warm clothes just in case for nights like this. "I'll be right back." I said to them. "I'm just going to get changed into something warmer." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked a good distance away from them. I found a small clearing and got changed. I pulled a long sleeved shirt over my head when I heard some rustling in some bushes nearby. I quickly spun around and jumped back

A Venipede crawled out of the bushes. Knowing that Venipedes can be pretty brutal in battle, I stood my ground and try to not look like a threat. It stopped and stared at me. Those big yellow bug eyes staring at me. I swallowed hard as it continued to stare at me. My jaw dropped with shock as it turned around and started to crawl away. I dropped down my guard and sighed with relief. Which I wished I didn't do. It lunged at me with its tail and slashed at my stomach. It only did minor damage as it rushed off into the night. I stared at the cut, it wasn't big but it was bleeding a bit. I covered it with my hand as I began to feel a bit light headed. "I don't feel to good now." I said to myself. I coughed which I then jumped back with shock as purple bubbles came out of my mouth. "It used poison tail on me." I said to myself. I stood up, the pain increased in my side. I felt awful, everything around me started to grow dark. I felt tired and I want to go to sleep. "Stay awake, Jack" I told myself. I didn't last long as I collapsed on the ground, just a few steps away from my bag.

I felt that death was upon me. Choking my throat, waiting for my last breaths. My eyelids were closing. "Goodbye, Dewott…" I whispered. "Goodbye… Lilligant." I closed my eyes as I felt the world fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes to a star filled sky. The fire was still burning brightly. I breathed in deep and sighed. It was good to be alive. I started to get to my feet but a sharp pain in my side cause me to flinch and made me lay back down. I pulled up my shirt and saw my torso covered with a leaf. Just like a bandage. I touched the spot and my body filled with pain and I let out a quick shout of pain. At once Dewott sprung out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Deeee… Deee..." she sobbed. Her tears leaving a wet spot on my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay." I whispered to her. "I'm going to be okay." She rubbed her head deeper into my chest and cried some more. "Lilli." Said Lilligant, who was now by my side. "Thank you, Lilligant" I said, "You saved my life." She snuggled in close to me and put my free arm around her.

"Lilli…" She whispered as she edged close to me. Dewott had stopped sobbing and she wriggled up next to me. "Dee…" She whispered. I smiled as I looked back up to the sky. The Unova sky was beautiful in spring time. With the cloudless night sky above us we just laid there in silence for a few moments. "Deee…" she said. "Lilliii…" said Lilligant as the two leaned in close and gave me a peck on both my cheeks

This instantly caused my eyes to snap open in shock. "Deewott…" Whispered Dewott. "Lilligant…" whispered Lilligant. Dewott took her position on top of my chest. I couldn't move my muscles, it felt I was paralyzed. She lowered her face onto mine as our lips touched. The wet lips of Dewott overtook my mind as I continued to kiss her in lust. Lilligant must of have moved to my legs as I felt something touch my stiffening member.

I moaned at her touch as I continued to kiss with Dewott. With my experience with the Princess, I soon overpowered Dewott. I stuck my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she entered my mouth. I felt my member exposed as Lilligant pulled down my pants.

She wrapped her arm around it and starting to stroke it. Her soft leaf arms made me shiver with pleasure. Dewott broke the kiss with a gasp. She sat upon my chest, staring at me, panting hard. She twisted around, her face near my member as her behind faced me. I blushed at the sight.

I saw a little slit between her legs, which was dripping. I gulped; I have never seen one before. The sight of it caused my mind to go numb. She wriggled her behind. "Deee…" she said. I looked at her and nodded. I stuck out my tongue and tasted her slit. She gasped with shock and she tightened her body. The taste of her slit was sweet.

I can't believe what I was doing… but I was enjoying it. I soon felt something wet on my member. Lilligant began to suck on the head. I moaned as I began licking Dewott's slit. They didn't know that I have experienced a blowjob before, but I wasn't going to mention that. I felt another wet spot appear on my member, as I felt Dewott's tongue lick the base of it. I buried deep into Dewott's slit.

Lust had finally taken over my mind and I was enjoying every moment of it. Dewott moaned as I licked her. She didn't hold out long as she screamed her name and a liquid squirted out and hit my lips. I licked my lips and tipped my head back onto the ground. I could feel my member getting sucked dry. I felt the pleasure building up inside me. "Girls…" I said. "I'm going to cum!" Instantly the sucking stopped as I tipped my head up. "What's wrong?" I said. I didn't get my response as Dewott stood up and positioned herself over my throbbing member. I froze; my first Pokémon was going to have sex with me.

My body again was paralyzed. Dewott slowly lowered herself on my member. Her eyes were closed tightly as she gritted her teeth. The head of my member penetrated her slit. The warmness instantly overwhelming my mind. My member slowly entered her as she gave a little shout and squirmed with pain. Her insides tightened over my member which caused me to gasp with pleasure. Slowly she started to move, the pleasure I was receiving overwhelmed my mind. Dewott took it slowly at first, as she was a virgin. I was to, but I was happy that my virginity was taken by her. She soon got into rhythm as she increased the movement.

Her insides gripping my member tight as she moved. Lilligant used this moment to kiss me. I pulled her close as Dewott was shouting her own name with pleasure. I didn't last long as I broke the kiss. "I'm going to cum!" I shouted as I gripped the ground with my fingers. This didn't stop Dewott as she continued to bounce on my member. I couldn't hold it long. I moaned as I let my seed deep into Dewott. She moaned loudly as she lay down on my chest, panting hard. I slowly moved my member out of her. My member was covered with her juices. Lilligant moved towards my member and started to suck on it.

Cleaning up the mess with her mouth. I moaned as I snuggled up to Dewott. Lilligant, finished with her job, laid down next to me and snuggled close. "I love you both, very much." I said to them. "Deee…" replied Dewott. "Lillii…" replied Lilligant as they drifted off to sleep. The fire still crackling, providing the much needed heat to protect us from the cold. I looked up at the night sky. The stars shining brightly overhead. I smiled and closed my eyes to this sight. I will remember this night for a long time. The night we truly bonded. As one.

The End.


End file.
